Shinobi and Samurai
by CrimsonHeart23
Summary: Touya starts finding he has feelings for a certain smarurai.TouyaXShishi.
1. Eyes meet

The tournament was still running. The dark tournament to be exact. Touya wasn't nervous. He knew he could win against anyone who was thrown at him. After all, he was an ice shinobi who finished all his training. Unlike the Blue Dragon Sieryu.

"...Hmm...Is there something on your mind, Touya?" Jin asked. Touya looked at him and shook his head.

"Why would there be?" Touya asked kind of glaring. Jin shrugged. "You just had this weird look on your face...Like you were disgusted." Touya shrugged and sat down moving his fingers over a railing in the hallway.

There was nothing wrong with him, he was just bored. He heard Jin sighed.

"You should lighten up...The tournament won't be hard." Touya looked up at him. "I know that...We'll win this tournament and be free." "We'll finally see the light then?" Jin asked, his eyes standing up and a huge grin on his face.

"That's right." Came another voice. They looked over and seen Risho. Their leader.

"Oh hey leader!" Jin tried to hug him, but was pushed away. "...Come Touya." Touya rose an eyebrow, but followed anyway. Risho took him out to watch a fight.

"Why are we here?" Touya asked. Risho pointed downward. "See him." Touya looked down to see a purple haired samurai in a white kimono. He was very skilled.

"Yes...What about him?" "We may need to becareful over him." "Why is that?" Risho closed his eyes.

"His sword." Touya looked at him. "His sword?" Risho nodded than pointed at the fight again.

"His sword is very powerful...Much more powerfull than your ice or my clay...Not even Gama's paint will work." Touya gasped a little than looked down at the samurai. The samurai won.

Than he heard Koto anouncing his name. "The winner is Shishiwakamaru!" Touya stared. He than seen Shishiwakamaru look up at him. His red eyes on his aqua. They had made contact. Of all the people in the stadium. Their eyes met.

"Let's go." Touya said walking away. He than couldn't get Shishiwakamaru's face out of his mind. Damn Risho for taking him out there. Now he had a samurai in his mind.

"Touya?" "What now?" "...Uh...You look a bit..." "Jin...Go away!" Touya stromed off. "Geez...Someone woke up on the wrong side of the wind." Jin sighed and sat down.

Touya went to his team's room and sat down. Jin was driving him insane today. And with Shishi looking at him. A skilled samurai looking at him...Like he wanted to kill him. That just made him more stressed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched. He looked up. It was Gama.

"You're stressed...Try to calm down." "...With Jin around?"

Gama thought for a second. "Good point." He said sitting down.

"So, tell me what is on your mind." "...Jin is a complete idiot that is making me nervous, and a very skilled samurai stared me in the eye like he wanted to kill me. I'm worried about losing and never seeing light, I'm worried about facing that Samurai, I'm worried about what Jin will do next..." Gama put a hand over his mouth.

"Okay...That's enough." Touya nodded than Gama removed his hand.

"Why is all this on your mind?" Touya shrugged and laid his head down. "I don't know...I don't know."


	2. Night Kiss

Gama and Touya talked the whole time, until the door opened and Risho came in. Touya and Gama ignored and continued to talk. Risho kind of glared at Gama. Risho did not like Gama. He was Touya's friend so he respected that.

"Touya...You nervous about that Samurai?" Came another voice. It was Bakkan. That bastard. Touya sighed. "No." "Yeah right...The look on your face when he looked at you was priceless." As Bakkan talked Touya felt Gama take hold on his cold hand and held it to calm him down. None of the others seemed to notice what Gama was doing. Even Touya was trying to ignore it. But Gama would hear about it afterwards.

"Bakkan, Fuck off." "What!" Risho rolled his eyes. "Do as he says." "B-But..." Bakkan sighed and gave up and went out into the hall. Mumbling something about Touya always getting his way. Gama did not let go of his hand and looked at him.

"Bakkan...What an unbelievable idiot he is...Kuwabara could even beat him." Risho said, he was writing something on a piece of paper. Touya wasn't paying no attention to what Risho was saying. His attention was on Gama's hand.

"G-Gama?" Gama looked at him. "Huh...Oh sorry." Gama released his hand and Touya held it to his chest. Touya stood and went to the door, getting a look from Risho as he walked out.

Touya headed down the hallway to go outside and think. Now he had Gama holding his hand on his mind. Why had he grabbed his hand? Other than trying to get him to not knock Bakkan's light out. He sighed and ended up outside and leaned up against a tree with his eyes closed.. He could have peace here. Or so he thought.

"Ice master." Touya's eye openned and he seen the samurai. He kind of stiffened up and looked to the side.

"Nervous much?" Shishiwakamaru asked. Touya ignored him. But when he finally went to look at him, shishi was right in front of him. Shishi placed a hand beside Touya's head and smiled at him.

"Your eyes are so cold..." "What is this about?" Touya asked cutting him, wanting to know. All shishi did was smile and kiss him lightly. Touya stood frozen. His whole body just went down, he could not move or think. He felt Shishi's hands begin to go lower.

Touya finally was able to move and he pulled away running off back in the building. He went back into the room where Gama and Risho were and ran past them into a bedroom and shut the door. He closed his eyes and slid down the door.

He didn't know why he was so freaked out about all this. It just scared him that's all. He opened his eyes and crawled over to his futon and laid down on it. He was deciding he was going to sleep.

Risho looked at Gama.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Gama shrugged than started mixing his paint.

"That stuff stinks, you know that right?" Risho said, trying to be a smart ass like he was. All Game did was look up and glare at him. Risho just chuckled and moved into another room. Gama mummbled something than continued to mix.

Hours went by and no one heard anything of Touya.

Touya opened his eyes. It was dark. He could feel someone else laying beside him. Watching him. He sat up and was pulled into a deep kiss. He didn't try to pull away. He knew who it was.

When it broke shishi moved over him. "Shishi...Why are you...Following me?"

"Why do you think?" Touya stared up at him.

"I-I don't know." Shishi smiled, kissed him once more, than left.


End file.
